


We'll Be Okay, As Long As We Are Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin & Danny are with their lover in the hospital, Reassuring that everything that he is seeing is real, & everything is okay now?, Do they talk about anything more?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	We'll Be Okay, As Long As We Are Together:

*Summary: Chin & Danny are with their lover in the hospital, Reassuring that everything that he is seeing is real, & everything is okay now?, Do they talk about anything more?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"God, I really thought we were gonna lose him this time, Chin, I mean, I know he survived it all, But, This time, It was too close", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said sadly, as he looks over at their lover in the double hospital bed, that he was occupying at the time being.

 

"I know, I know, I was thinking the same thing, Danny, The hell that he must went through, cause of the torture, & drugs, that the son of a bitch gave him, Also, He was so confused, He felt like he was traveling between realty & non-realty, I am just glad that he is back with us now, & not anywhere else, or worse, dead", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the handsome native wiped a tear from his eyes. "It nearly killed me, that I had tell him that his dad is dead, & has been dead for the past 4 1/2 years", Chin said with a reassuring nod, "You did the right thing, You did", & they continued to talk, as the Five-O Commander continued to sleep.

 

After awhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover came to visit, They brought a bag of clothes, a shaving kit, & toiletries, so three men can clean up, & also some dinner for Danny, & Chin. When it was time for them to leave, The Ex-Surfing Pro said with emotion, as she kisses his forehead, "I love you, Steve, Please get well, We need you". The Former SWAT Commander said, as he places a comforting hand on a shoulder, "See you soon, Buddy, When you are better, We are gonna go fishing anywhere you want", & they both said their "goodbyes" to their other members of their team.

 

"Danno ?, Chin ?, Where are you guys ? !", Steve calls out now, that he is awake, & he sounds distressed, The Guys hurried over to the double hospital bed, made by the nurses, "We are here, We **_are_** here, Not leaving you, They would have to drag us out of here", Danny said, as he carded his fingers through his hair,  & Chin added his own remarks too, & pulls Steve's arms around him, so Steve feels safe, & secured around them.

 

"Wo Fat's dead ?", The Former Seal asked, "Yes, Dead as a doornail, He is rioting hell, where he belongs", The Loudmouth Detective smirks, "Whatever you experienced with him, is a bad dream, a nightmare, It's great to see you awake, & your eyes are opened, & alert, We'll be okay, As Long as we are together", Chin added, as the handsome native kissed him sweetly on the lips. "It sure is, We love you, You are safe with us, okay ?", Danny said, as he kissed him on the top of his head.

 

"Okay, Love you", The Five-O Commander said, as he was trying to fight sleep, "Go to sleep, Ipo, We will be here, Trust us", Steve just drifted off to sleep, "We love you too", Danny & Chin replied in unison, as they joined him, They held him close & gently, mindful of his injuries, They have their super seal cuddled & snuggled up against him. For once, There was peace on the islands, & they don't have to worry about a thing.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
